Ce jour
by Karro Sekai
Summary: UA, PWP - Un jour particulier pour Tetsuya et Ryouta.


.

.

Depuis près d'un an qu'ils étaient ensemble, Kise avait toujours parfaitement réussi à ne pas faire trop avancer leur relation, à ne pas le gêner ou l'embarrasser, à ne pas l'effrayer par le désir qu'il ressentait à son égard. Même si l'envie de le posséder le brûlait de toute part et l'attisait au plus haut point – surtout la nuit où il n'hésitait pas à se soulager en pensant à son visage et à son corps –, il avait toujours pensé pouvoir attendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils abordent le sujet ensemble.

Mais là, il ne le pouvait pas.

Tetsuya était venu chez lui, trempé jusqu'aux os mais avec un sourire merveilleux lorsqu'il avait vu son petit ami. Inquiet, il lui avait demandé de prendre une douche et lui avait fait mettre des vêtements de côtés pour qu'il puisse s'habiller en attendant de laver ses vêtements. Il l'avait attendu dans sa chambre, regardant négligemment par la fenêtre en ne pouvant s'empêcher d'imaginer son corps ruisselant d'eau, le visage rouge par la chaleur et ses mains parcourant son corps. Il se mordit violemment la lèvres pour chasser ses pensées et se promit d'aborder le sujet de la prochaine étape avec Tetsuya.

Il allait mourir de frustration.

– Kise-kun.

Au son de sa voix joyeuse, Ryouta se retourna avec son grand sourire habituel qui se figea subitement. Il avait mal calculé son coup.

Sans remarquer son air luxurieux et empli de désir, Tetsuya s'approcha et s'assit sur ses genoux en cambrant son dos, ses bras sur ses épaules alors que leurs yeux s'entrechoquaient.

– Kise-kun, tu sais quel jour on est ?

Mais Kise ne faisait pas attention à ses paroles, les yeux fixés dans ses prunelles lapis-lazuli, ses mains entourant sa taille qu'il caressa imperceptiblement. Et Kuroko comprit que son copain était préoccupé par quelque chose, ou en tout cas était obnubilé par quelque chose. Il glissa ses mains sur sa gorge pour reporter son attention sur lui et lui demanda ce qu'il avait, et son cœur rata un battement en voyant son expression désireuse et avide.

Kise tenta de s'arrêter là, de détourner le regard, mais la vue de Kuroko dans ses vêtements trop large pour sa physionomie avait réveillé en lui un feu qu'il croyait contrôlé. Leur visage était extrêmement proche, mais il avait encore l'impression d'être trop éloigné. Et alors qu'il allait parler, sentir ses mains caresser sa gorge et son visage se rapprocher légèrement eût raison de lui. Il écrasa leurs lèvres ensemble, plaquant leur entrejambe en dévastant sa bouche d'un baiser qui fit gémir Kuroko. Ryouta releva sa main droite qui souleva les pans du pull sombre alors que de son autre main il délivrait son épaule pâle alors qu'à son plus grand étonnement Tetsuya releva son visage en se redressant pour approfondir leur baiser.

D'un mouvement ample il le bascula sur le côté pour le coucher sur le matelas après avoir retiré son haut, déboutonnant avec empressement son jean ceinturé. Le désir lui faisait perdre la tête, il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose, le marquer définitivement, le revendiquer comme étant sien, se l'approprier pleinement, lui faire hurler son nom…

Non, son prénom.

Kuroko fourragea dans ses cheveux, tirant sur ses mèches dorées pour garder ses lèvres contre les siennes et arracha les boutons de la chemise de Kise. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière pour gémir son nom lorsque le blond frotta leur entrejambe alors que Ryouta observait attentivement ses expressions, frissonnant devant son air de débauche. Kise se releva et enleva le pantalon de Kuroko qui ne le lâchait pas du regard, l'incitant par son expression impatiente à venir ravager ses lèvres rouges.

– Mm… Kise-kun…

La main blanche de Tetsuya taquina le bord du pantalon de Kise, tirant un peu dessus pour l'intimer à le retirer, léchant avec amusement sa lèvres supérieure en le voyant arquer un sourcil et sourire narquoisement devant son geste. Le blond le retira en se mordant la lèvre, laissant Tetsu détaillé son corps avec envie qui leva son pied droit pour caresser son entrejambe, ravi de voir son regard s'embraser.

Plaquant leur corps ensemble, Kise glissa sa main dans son boxer pour empoigner son membre et alla nicher son visage près de sa nuque pour lui murmurer d'une voix rauque :

– Je ne te pensais pas aussi vicieux, Tetsuccin…

D'un geste ample il retira leur sous-vêtement et les branla d'une même main, grognant lorsque la main du bleuté se joignit à la sienne. Il effleura avidement ses lèvres, satisfait de voir Kuroko ouvrir sa bouche pour espérer obtenir un baiser et gémir de dépit en voyant qu'il n'allait pas l'embrasser.

– Kise-kun… !

– Non, Tetsuccin. Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Ryouta se redressa, observant sans retenu son corps nu et plaça ses mains sous les genoux du bleuté pour redresser ses jambes et avoir une vue plongeante sur son intimité, le gênant plus qu'autre chose. Son doigt glissa lentement le long de sa raie alors que les mains de Tetsu s'accrochaient au coussin, ne pouvant détourner son regard du visage luxurieux et impatient de son copain.

Son regard braqué sur lui était si fasciné qu'il s'en sentit gonflé de fierté.

– Kise-kun !

– Quoi, Tetsuccin ? Demanda-t-il, faussement innocent.

Kuroko se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tremblant doucement et se cambrant légèrement en sentant son doigt se faire plus insistant. Mais il ne faisait que contourner son intimité ou l'effleurer brièvement.

C'était frustrant.

– Kise-kun, je te veux… souffla-t-il.

La mâchoire du blond se crispa, se retenant difficilement de s'enfoncer en lui sous son regard embrumé, mais plongea dans ses yeux bleus.

– Non, Tetsuya.

L'emploi de son prénom interpella Kuroko et son expression se fit interrogatrice, mais une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux n'échappa pas à Kise. Il se baissa pour arriver à son niveau et son cœur se serra en avisant la peur et la tristesse que ressentait le bleuté. Il pensait qu'il ne voulait plus de lui ? Normal, il aurait cru la même chose si, pendant un moment aussi intime que celui-ci, son comparse refusait d'aller plus loin.

– Tetsuya, tu m'excites…

Sa voix profonde et vibrante de désir fit trembler les lèvres du bleuté et un faible gémissement glissa contre sa gorge. Il bougea ses hanches pour rentrer en contact avec son bassin tout en entourant ses épaules de ses mains mais soupira lorsque Ryouta emprisonna ses mains au dessus de sa tête.

– Non, Tetsuya, je ne peux pas.

– Pourquoi ? Geint-il d'une faible voix, les yeux embués.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêché, il sourit en voyant son air désespéré, et l'embrassa doucement. Il n'en demandait pas tellement pourtant, mais Kuroko ne devait effectivement pas comprendre ce qu'il attendait de lui.

– Je ne veux pas que tu m'appelles « Kise-kun ». Ni Kise.

Tetsuya papillonna des yeux, incrédule, et fronça les sourcils en lui jetant un regard plein de reproches. Il attrapa son collier et le tira vers lui, faisant s'entrechoquer leur front avant de lui mordre la lèvre inférieure.

– Aïe-euh !

– Tu m'as fait peur… J'ai cru que tu ne voulais pas le faire avec moi. Murmura-t-il faiblement en le regardant.

Kise sourit, l'embrassa en apprécia les battements de son cœurs se répercuter sur son buste et enfonça son doigt en lui, souriant en le sentant glapir. Il ravagea délicieusement sa bouche pour lui faire oublier la sensation, et ses faibles gémissements électrifièrent son entrejambe. Il en profita pour mettre un second doigt et commença à bouger.

– Ha, han~ ! Hm…

– Tetsuya, souffla-t-il contre son oreille en mordant son lobe.

Les mains de Kuroko remontèrent sur sa nuque qu'il entoura et il redressa ses jambes en les écartant encore, soupirant tout contre l'oreille du blond.

– Nan… Hm, Non, Ryouta… Prends moi, maintenant~… !

Ryouta s'immobilisa, crispa sa mâchoire en lui lançant un regard prédateur, et ne pu se retenir face à la vision de ses lèvres rouges et de ses yeux embués. Il attrapa un préservatif de sa table de chevet qu'il enfila avec des convulsions de désir alors que le bleuté s'agrippait au coussin en appréhendant l'instant, sa lèvre tremblant sous l'impatience et ses yeux suivant les gestes de son comparse.

– Hm Ryouta… Soupira-t-il en se cabrant légèrement.

Le blond fondit sur sa bouche et poussa doucement son entrée, guettant la moindre exclamation de rejet et s'évertua à le détendre en caressant son membre turgescent. Tetsu se sentait fondre, c'était douloureux, c'était peu dire, mais savoir que Kise le pénétrait, gémissait sous l'effet qu'il lui faisait, qu'il le possédait et le revendiquait comme étant sien, qu'il allait jouir de son corps et ne penser qu'à lui durant cet instant…

C'était purement jubilatoire.

Kise bougea lentement, le plaisir le laissant en transe, et se retint de le pilonner durement. Son visage était fantasmagorique, et sa bouche ouverte qui laissait des halètements s'échapper le suppliait de la prendre.

– Redis-le… Tetsuya, redis-le…

– Han ! Ryouta, Ryouta… Ryouta ! Ahh Ryouta ! S'écria-t-il en se cambrant violemment.

Ses mains tremblaient tant qu'il dû s'agripper gauchement au coussin au dessus de lui. Il entendait à peine le lit grincer sous chaque coup, mais discernait avec précision chaque gémissement et halètement de Ryouta, percevait chacun de ses regards, sentait ses mains enserrer son bassin à lui en faire mal.

Ses larmes de plaisirs contenues lâchèrent lorsqu'il atteint l'orgasme, le laissant pantelant alors que Kise grognait contre son oreille en tentant de reprendre son souffle. IL baisa délicatement ses lèvres lorsqu'il se redressa avant de se jeter sur la place à côté en soupirant de béatitude. D'un mouvement du bras il incita Tetsuya à venir dans ses bras qui n'hésita pas à caler son visage contre la gorge claire de son petit-ami.

– Au fait, tu voulais me dire quelque chose tout à l'heure ?

– Tu veux dire avant que tu ne me coupes grossièrement en me sautant dessus ?

Un petit rire gêné lui répondit et c'est avec effort qu'il se redressa sur ses coudes pour l'embrasser tendrement.

– Rien d'important, ne t'en fait pas. Sourit-il en l'embrassant du bout des lèvres.

– Tu es sûr ? Tu es venu ici, sous la pluie, ça devait te tenir à cœur.

Kuroko se mordit la lèvre inférieure en plissant les yeux, penchant la tête d'un côté en se demandant comment le blond faisait pour être aussi craquant. Avec un soupir silencieux il effleura la boucle d'oreille de Kise en glissant légèrement sur sa gorge avant de répondre.

– C'était juste pour te dire que ça faisait une année. Un an que l'on est ensemble, Ryouta. Termina-t-il avec un sourire attendri en chatouillant sa pommette.

Surpris, Kise l'observa de ses yeux ronds, repensant à la date du jour en tentant de se remémorer le jour où il s'était enfin déclaré. Était-ce il y a de cela un an ? Déjà ? Son regard glissa sur le visage heureux du bleuté, détaillant scrupuleusement ses traits et ne pu s'empêcher de sentir gonflé son arrogance.

Il était à lui, depuis un an. Et il le sera encore pour le reste de sa vie.

Il fondit sur ses lèvres en le renversant contre le matelas, dévorant sa délicate bouche avec passion en caressant avec ferveur son corps fin.

– Un an… Murmura-t-il près de ses lèvres.

Les lèvres tremblantes, Kuroko ne pu répondre mais garda ses lèvres entrouvertes dans l'espoir que la bouche de Kise s'appose à nouveau contre elles. Les quelques effleurements que le blond lui infligeait sciemment le rendaient fou.

– Un an que tu es à moi, Tetsuya.

Le faible gémissement du bleuté l'excita comme jamais. Avec un sourire malicieux il accéda à sa demande implicite et l'embrassa en se plaquant davantage contre lui.

– Et tu trouvais que ce n'était pas important ?

– Avoue que, par rapport à ce que l'on faisait précédemment, c'est moins intéressant.

Souriant de contentement, Kise prodigua des baisers papillon le long de sa mâchoire en pétrissant tendrement sa hanche.

– Eh bien, maintenant que je le sais, on va fêter cela dignement, amour. Susurra-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

– Tu veux… Encore ? Souffla-t-il faiblement en caressant son torse.

– Bien sûr, tout à l'heure c'était le moment pour nous de passer le cap, mais maintenant ce sera pour commémorer cette année passée avec toi.

D'un sourire entendu, Kuroko laissa sa main se perdre plus bas en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Un an de bonheur, peut-être que cette fois-ci, se sera un an de plaisir.

Il lui tardait d'y être.


End file.
